1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lawn edging material of the type used to form lawn or garden borders, and more particularly to an anchoring arrangement for retaining lawn edging material in place in the ground. The arrangement includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced tubes adapted to hold plant seeds whose roots serve to anchor the material in the ground after the seeds have germinated and the plants have matured.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,571,491; 2,281,927; 2,812,618; 3,387,786; 3,472,133; 3,485,449; 3,788,001; 3,841,022; 4,080,755; 4,281,473; 4,321,769; 4,353,183; 4,442,627; 4,644,685; 4,761,923; 4,846,655.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses an anchoring arrangement for lawn edging material that includes longitudinally spaced seed holding tubes for holding plant seeds and having openings that allow roots of plants to pass out of the tubes and into the ground, so that after the seeds have germinated the plant roots can anchor the material in the ground.